tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Leia Rolando
Leia Rolando ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Xillia und Tales of Xillia 2. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Leia ist die Tochter von Warrick und Sonia Rolando, die das Gasthaus in ihrer Heimatstadt Leronde führen. Sonia ist eine begabte Kampfsportlerin, die sowohl ihre Tochter als auch deren besten Freund, Jyde Mathis, unterrichtet hatte. Warrick hingegen führt den Haushalt des Gasthauses und ist ein großartiger Koch. Vorrangig von ihrer Mutter hat Leia gelernt, ihr Bestes zu geben, egal, worum es geht. Leia hängt genauso sehr an ihren Eltern wie diese an ihr: Ihr Vater sorgt sich um sie und weint oft, wenn sie nicht anwesend ist, während ihre Mutter wenigstens will, dass sie Bescheid gibt, wenn sie sich schon auf eine längere Reise begibt. Als Kind kam Leia das erste Mal mit einer Spyrix in Kontakt. Diese detonierte und verletzte Leia schwer. Daraufhin konnte sie lange Zeit nicht mehr normal leben, wurde oft krank und konnte kaum spielen. Nachdem sie sich erholt hatte, war sie umso lebensfroher. Sie rangelte sich gern mit Jyde und bezwang ihn in jedem ihrer gespielten Kämpfe, aber dadurch zwang sie ihn dazu, sich zu wehren, wodurch er erst zum Kämpfen imstande ist. Jyde überlegt später, ob sie ihn nicht, wie viele andere Kinder auch, eventuell gemobbt hatte, aber das Gefühl hatte er nicht. Tales of Xillia Leia arbeitet nicht nur im Gasthaus ihrer Eltern, sondern ist auch die Krankenschwester in der Klinik von Leronde, die von Jydes Eltern geleitet wird. Sie begegnet den Helden dementsprechend das erste Mal in Leronde, als Jyde seinen Vater aufsuchen will, um die gelähmten Beine von Milla Maxwell heilen zu lassen. Als sein Vater die Behandlung mit der äußerst schmerzhaften Aspyrixis jedoch ablehnt, hilft Leia Jyde nicht nur, an das Gerät selbst zu kommen, sondern begleitet ihn in die Mine, um ein Geisterfossil zu finden. Nachdem sie Milla helfen konnten, begleitet Leia die Helden aufgrund mehrerer Gründe, die sie Milla alle aufschreibt, weil sie scheinbar diejenige ist, die die Mitglieder bestimmt. Milla akzeptiert Leia in der Gruppe, nachdem sie ihre Gründe gelesen hat, die einiger Hinweise nach viel mit Jyde zu tun haben. Leia hat im Laufe der Handlung damit zu kämpfen, dass ihr Manalappen recht klein ist und sie ihr ausgestoßenes Mana nicht so gut kontrollieren kann wie die anderen. Nicht nur sie selbst, sondern auch Elize Lutus betrachten sie als Hindernis in der Gruppe, was Letzteres ihr jedoch nur unbewusst, über Teepo, mitteilt. Leia jedoch will nicht aufgeben und bemüht sich darum, eine Hilfe für ihre Freunde zu sein. Sie betrachtet Milla dabei als ihr Vorbild. Tales of Xillia 2 Leia ist ein Jahr später nach Trigleph gezogen und ist eine Jungreporterin bei der dortigen Zeitung. Sie hat mit ihrem verantwortlichen Redakteur zu kämpfen, dem sie ihre Artikel immer wieder vorlegt, der aber jeden einzelnen ablehnt. Er hilft ihr aber dabei, sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren, woraufhin ihre Artikel allmählich besser werden. Persönlichkeit Leia ist sehr lebensfroh und zeigt sich selten deprimiert. Wenn Worte sie verletzen, zeigt sie das zwar, aber sie versucht die Schmerzen kleinzureden, was beispielsweise geschieht, als Elize sie als Hindernis bezeichnet. Sie ist besonders aufbrausend und liebt den Kampfsport. Gemeinsam mit Alvin gelingt es ihr sogar spontan, einen komplizierten Handschlag zu vollziehen. Im zweiten Teil wird erwähnt, dass Leia in ihren Nachrichten viel zu viele Smileys benutzt. Außerdem soll ihre Handschrift recht schlecht sein. Kampfstil Leia verteidigt sich mit einem Bo-Stab. Diesen Kampfstil hat sie von ihrer Mutter erlernt, aber sie beherrscht, ähnlich wie Jyde, auch Heil-Artes. Durch ihren Stab hat sie im Kampf eine ungleich höhere Reichweite als die anderen Charaktere. Bis auf ihre Heilzauber ist sie magisch nicht begabt. In Tales of Xillia 2 weist Leia mehr Artes für den Luftkampf auf und kann aufgrund dessen mächtige Kombos in der Luft ausführen, was in Tales of Xillia in diesem Ausmaß nicht der Fall ist. Leias Fähigkeit im Kampf ist die Stabverlängerung: Nachdem Leia einem feindlichen Angriff mit einem Rückwärtsschritt ausgewichen ist, beginnt ihr Stab zu leuchten und wird länger, sodass sich ihre Reichweite erhöht. Leias Partnerfertigkeit ist der Objektsdiebstahl: Es besteht die Chance, dass Leia dem Gegner ein Objekt stehlen kann, sobald dieser niedergeschlagen wurde. Galerie Leia RolandoStatus.png|Leias Statusbild in Tales of Xillia Leia RolandoStatus2.png|Leias Statusbild in Tales of Xillia 2 Leia the Rays.jpg|Leia in Tales of the Rays Leia Girl Next Door the Rays.jpg|Leias "Girl Next Door"-Kostüm in Tales of the Rays Charakterliste en:Leia Rolando Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Leia Rolando Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Xillia 2